Yawn
In the town of Corellia, world renowned for being the hometown of the now second greatest hero in the world, The Guardian himself, the streets themselves came alive as it would appear the world itself gathered around today within the small town to celebrate a remarkable turn of events. The town was festive as man, woman and child came out to celebrate, with many of the town cosplaying as their favourite GUILD Heroes. Posters littered the entire perimeter of the town, with the symbol of the ShineSpark Times in the centre of it all, relaying the tidings. The town's most prominent hero had been elevated once more. In the centre of the town however, was the grand HAWK Tower, the central base of operations for another well known hero, Redhawk, publicly known as one of the hero's best friends. At the top of the tower, a booming voice could be heard shouting from the absolute summit of the skyscraper, a voice fans would quickly identify as the owner of the building, almost accompained by the sounding of what would appear to be extremely loud music. While usually such a loud noise would get complaints filed for noise pollution, today was a special day, with everyone coming out specifically to hear the aforementioned noise. As the crowd piled up in the town square, three silhouettes appeared atop the skyscraper before the light shone on them. In the centre, was the man of the day himself, Issac Clarke, publicly known as the Guardian and heir to Clarke Inc. To the left, was the ever boisterous redheaded hero and self-proclaimed "Lord" Redhawk, shouting from the skyscraper as if a DJ over the radio, known privately as Hayabusa Kenzen. And finally, to the right, was the girl power in the friendship triangle, Hitomi Chiyoko, otherwise known as "Ember." With all three being esteemed Professional Heroes in the eyes of the town, it would not be incorrect to say that the denizens of the town were coming out not only to see Issac, but his best friends as well, albeit they were one short . Looking down upon the city, the strawberry blonde-haired heroine opened her eyes almost as if in shock and disbelief, before looking back at the man in the centre. "Woah Issac, you've really gone and outdone yourself here. I thought when you got fifth it was a bit much but look at this, this is insane...." However, before she could finish her sentence, the main announcer for the day in Redhawk took over the proverbial mic and began to abuse it. "You two need to stop, this is a Christian celebration." he began, chuckling to himself as if to approve his own joke and silencing the two so he could continue. "AAAAAAAAANYWAYS, LET'S GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT! MY BEST FRIEND IS THE NO. 2 HERO IN THE WORLD! GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR BOY, ISSAAAAAAAAAC!" As the words flew out of Redhawk's drunken mouth, the town erupted into a massive cheer as the town approached new records for festivity. However, the Guardian being as humble as he was, while being happy that the town was this supportive, muttered under his breath. "I told you guys, you didn't have to do this again this time..and I'm taken.", before unanimously being told to "Hush up, ya big baby. The people are happy for you." by both of his friends, though one notably louder than the other. In the noise of the crowd, a chant was almost drowned out, if Issac was not attuned to the voice. "Big Bro! Big Bro! Big Bro!", he heard, quickly turning around and grabbing his little brother and placing him on his back, the source of this chant. "Huh, you look like you're enjoying yourself Ethan.", Issac said quietly, before noticing that Ethan had abruptly fallen asleep on his back. "...He's been staying up late again I bet." As if noticing Issac's facial expression slowly changing, Hitomi quickly reacted to get Ethan out of trouble, "Relax, he just...wanted to see you before he slept." As the Guardian simply looked forward and let his little brother sleep, Hitomi called out to Hayabusa. "Oi, if you're done yelling call up Satoru already, I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss this."